


Spuren im Sand

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Vicki ruft Mike zur Hilfe. Doch Henry ist nicht derjenige, der sie benötigt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Antwort auf die 120_minuten Challenge. Prompt: Blutspuren  
> Beta: Yukai - vielen lieben Dank

„Verdammt noch mal, Mike! Henry ist verletzt und braucht unsere Hilfe.“ Vickis flehender Unterton konnte sonst Steine erweichen, aber Mike hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dieses Mal hart zu bleiben. Schließlich stand sie nicht vor ihm, sondern er hörte nur ihre Stimme durchs Telefon. Und wenn es um diesen königlichen Bastard ging, konnte er verdammt gut auf stur schalten.

„Was habe ich damit zu tun? Weder ist es mein Fall, bei dem man versucht hat, ihn abzustechen, noch bin ich mit ihm befreundet. Im Gegenteil: Ich mag ihn nicht und wie du sicher weißt, beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

„Du weißt doch, dass ich im Dunkeln nichts sehen kann. Wenn er zusammengeklappt ist, kann ich auf zwei Meter Entfernung an ihm vorbei laufen und sehe ihn einfach nicht.“ Den Frust über diese Behinderung konnte Mike selbst durch das Telefon hören. „Was ist, wenn er nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach Hause kommt und im Sonnenlicht verbrennt? Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

Wieso musste Vicki auf die Sache mit der Iluminación del sol anspielen? Seufzend massierte Mike sich die Nasenwurzel. Seufzend gab er nach – er hielt es für das Beste, gar nicht erst zu fragen, was passiert war.

„Wo bist du?“

„Vor dem Clubhaus des Scarlett Woods Golf Courseý, 1000 Jane St.“

„Dafür muss ich quer durch die Stadt.“

„Um die Uhrzeit brauchst du trotzdem nicht mehr als zwanzig Minuten. Ich hasse es, dich um etwas zu bitten, aber Henry braucht deine Hilfe.“

„Wenn ich dir heute helfe, dann kommst du am Samstag mit zu meiner Familie. Meine Großmutter feiert Geburtstag.“

Er hörte, wie sie schluckte. Ein Mal, zwei Mal. „Nur für Henry. Und weil ich deine Großmutter mag. Aber nicht für deine Mutter, die mich ständig fragen wird, wann wir endlich heiraten und sie Großmutter wird.“

Die Antwort tat weh. Aber was hatte er schon zu erwarten, wenn er sie mehr oder weniger erpresste?

„Ich bin unterwegs, aber mache nichts Unüberlegtes.“

„Das mache ich nie. Danke.“

Sie legte auf, bevor Mike noch etwas entgegnen konnte.

Seufzend nahm er die Fernbedienung und schaltete den auf stumm geschalteten Fernseher aus. Es lief sowieso nichts Vernünftiges. Dass gleich ein Eishockeyspiel beginnen würde, war auch nicht so wichtig. Die Mannschaften waren bestenfalls zweitklassig.

Schnell zog er sich eine Jacke an, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

 

 

Er hatte sein Auto noch nicht abgestellt, als Vicki die Beifahrertür öffnete und sich in den Sitz fallen ließ.

„Du fährst am besten eine Runde um den Block und parkst in der Emett Ave. Von dort ist es nicht weit bis Loch 19. Hier, ich habe einen Plan vom Gelände.“

Damit hielt sie ihm einen Flyer hin.

Mike hielt sich nicht damit auf, sie auf ihre mangelnden Manieren hinzuweisen. Stattdessen nickte er nur und folgte ihrer Wegbeschreibung.

Die Emett Ave. entpuppte sich als eine kleine Straße und Mike musste sein Auto zwischen zwei Büschen parken, damit er nicht den Weg versperrte.

Er hoffte, dass er hinaus kommen würde, ohne mit dem Auspuff irgendwo aufzusetzen.

„Was ist jetzt genau passiert?“

Mike stieg aus, ging zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn. Vicki folgte ihm.

„Wie ich dir vor einigen Tagen erzählt habe, wird Peter Moffat von seinem Arbeitgeber verdächtigt, Geld unterschlagen zu haben und hat mich beauftragt, ihn zu beschatten.“

„Hast du. Und?“

Irgendwo musste er doch eine Taschenlampe haben.

„Er lebt weit über seine Verhältnisse. Der Golfplatz ist zwar bestenfalls Mittelklasse, aber er gibt viel Geld für Autos und Frauen aus. Viel mehr als er eigentlich verdient.“

„Wie kommt Henry ins Spiel?“

Er musste dringend das Auto aufräumen. Es ging nicht, dass er die dämliche Lampe nicht fand. Da sah er den runden Griff. Er nahm sie und knipste sie zum Test an. Es wurde hell.

„Ich habe mir gestern Moffats Wohnung genauer angesehen...“

Mike unterbrach sie. „Vicki, alles was du ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl findest, ist illegales Beweismaterial und kann nicht gegen ihn verwendet werden.“

„Ja, ja, aber ich musste wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse. Denn das schien mir mehr zu sein als nur eine einfache Unterschlagung.“

Wie sehr hatte sie sich im letzten Jahr verändert. Als sie noch im Dienst gewesen war, hatte sie noch nicht einmal an so illegale Dinge gedacht. Mike wusste genau, worauf sie anspielte.

„Industriespionage?“

„Genau.“ Vicki blickte auf den Flyer. „Wir müssen da lang.“ Sie hatte sich auch mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet, die nicht nur heller, sondern garantiert auch schwerer als Mikes war. Wie sie es schaffte, die und noch viel mehr in ihrer Handtasche mitzuschleppen, war ihm ein Rätsel.

So nickte er nur und ging vor – mitten durchs Gebüsch, dabei achtete er darauf, die Zweige, die in Höhe von Vickis Gesicht waren, zur Seite zu schieben, da sie die nicht sehen konnte.

„Worum geht es genau?“, wollte Mike wissen.

„Es geht um eine Entwicklung, die demnächst zum Patent angemeldet werden soll. Frag mich nicht nach Details, ich habe davon keine Ahnung. Da ich in Moffats Terminkalender gesehen habe, dass er heute Abend mit seinem Auftraggeber zum Golf spielen verabredet war, habe ich Henry gefragt, ob er nachkommen könnte. Im Gegensatz zu mir kann er spielen und ich würde nicht so auffallen.“

Im Schein der Lampe sah Mike einen Weg. „Aber Henry kann erst nach Sonnenuntergang da sein. Was hast du in der Zwischenzeit gemacht? Müssen wir jetzt rechts oder links auf dem Weg?“

„Wir müssen links abbiegen. Ich war auf dem Gelände und habe Moffat mit dem Fernglas beobachtet, hin und wieder habe ich Fotos von seiner Begleitung gemacht. Ich dachte Glück zu haben, da sie sich als sehr schlechte Spieler entpuppten und erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit am letzten Loch ankamen. Als Henry endlich mit seinen Golfschlägern ankam, hat er einen Ball so platziert, dass wir zu ihnen gehen konnten.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich dachte, dass es unauffällig war, aber wir kamen wohl im falschen Moment an. Wir müssen jetzt den Weg verlassen. Dann geht es durch zwei Sandlöcher und wir sind am Loch 19.“

Mike folgte ihrer Anweisung. „Und wie ist es eskaliert?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Glaube aber, dass wir zu ihnen stießen, als Moffat die Unterlagen über das Patent weiter geben wollte. Ehe wir merkten, was los war, wirbelte der andere herum und stach auf Henry ein. Er hat uns alle damit überrascht. Dann ließ er das Messer fallen und lief weg. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, dann hätte mich Henrys Gesichtsausdruck zu einem Lachanfall gereizt. Diese grenzenlose Überraschung, dass man ihn verletzten konnte.“

„Und seine Hochwohlgeborenheit?“

„Er folgte dem Fremden. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich sein weißes Hemd viel zu schnell rot färbte, aber für mich war es zu dunkel, um ihm zu folgen. Er war zu schnell für mich.“

„Und was hat Moffat gemacht?“

Im Lichtkegel sah Mike die Stange, die das 19. Loch kennzeichnete. Vicki schwieg. Sie ging einige Schritte zur Seite, dann bückte sie sich. Nicht schwungvoll, wie sie es sonst tat, sondern langsam und vorsichtig.

In Mike schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken.

„Was ist passiert?“

Er leuchtete sie mit der Taschenlampe an und dann sah er den dunklen Fleck an ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Mein Gott! Was ist passiert? Du hast geblutet!

Fassungslos sah er sie an. Vicki richtete sich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. In ihrer behandschuhten Hand hielt sie ein Messer.

„Statt auf Moffat zu achten, habe ich Henry hinterher gestarrt. Moffat ist in Panik geraten und hat mir mit dem Schläger eins übergebraten. Als ich bewusstlos war, hat er mich mit dem Caddy bis vor das Clubhaus gebracht.“ Sie lächelte. „Es hat auch sein Gutes. Er hat Angst vor dem bekommen, was er geworden ist und will wieder auf dem Pfad der Tugend wandeln. Das hat er mir gesagt, als ich aufwachte. Als er sicher war, dass ich auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, war er weg. Hoffentlich bringt er wirklich alle Unterlagen zurück.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Und das sagst du mir verdammt noch mal erst jetzt? Herrgotthimmel, warst du bewusstlos?“

„Nicht lange.“

Vicki versuchte, es herunter zu spielen. Erbost blickte er sie an. „Du rufst mich an, weil Henry verschollen ist und läufst jetzt mit einer Gehirnerschütterung rum. Verdammt noch Mal Vicki, wenn du jetzt zusammen klappst, wer trägt dich dann hier raus?“

„Du, ohne dich wäre ich auch nicht zurück gegangen. Aber ich kann Henry nicht alleine lassen. Er geht nicht an sein Handy und ich habe Angst um ihn. Ich habe die Situation unterschätzt und er soll nicht deswegen sterben. Bitte, Mike, suche ihn.“

„Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Die lautet?“

„Du bleibst hier und ich gehe alleine.“

„Und wenn er Hunger hat?“

Mike biss die Zähne zusammen. Wieso zur Hölle fand sie immer seine schwache Stelle?

„Dann muss er sich beherrschen. Von dir kann er auch nicht trinken. Du bist verletzt. In welche Richtung ist er gelaufen?“

„Da lang. Nicht weit und da ist ein Bach.“

„Danke für die Warnung.“

Mike nahm seine Taschenlampe und leuchtete in die Richtung, die sie anzeigte. „Hast du dein Handy an?“

„Es ist immer an!“

„Wenn es dir schlechter geht, rufst du mich an.“

„Wie du wünschst. Wenn du willst, gebe ich dir auch mein Pfadfinderehrenwort. Aber jetzt geh bitte. Es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass ich etwas von Henry gehört habe.“

„Du warst nie Pfadfinder.“

Trotzdem drehte Mike sich um und folgte Vickis Richtungsanweisung. Das Gras war kurz geschnitten und im Schein der Taschenlampe konnte er nichts Auffälliges finden. Die Sterne spendeten zwar ein wenig Licht, aber es reichte nicht, um irgendwelche Spuren außerhalb des Lichtkegels zu erkennen. Bis er zu einem Sandloch kam - eins von vielen. Im geharkten Boden sah er kleine, auffällige, dunkle Punkte. Er bückte sich. Ja, es war Blut und daneben Fußspuren. Von kleinen Füßen, vielleicht Größe 40. Das war wohl Henry.

Mike richtete sich auf. Jetzt hatte er eine Spur.

Als er das Sandloch verließ, wusste er, wo er zu suchen hatte und konnte die Bluttropfen im Gras sehen. Er leuchtete mit der Lampe voran. Weit ging es nicht mehr, dann war der Golfplatz zu Ende. Vorsichtig folgte er der Spur. Sie hielt direkt auf einige Büsche zu.

Er hatte sie fast erreicht, als er ein Knacken hörte.

Mike zog seine Waffe und entsicherte sie. Es war eine wirklich schlechte Idee, sich von Vicki zu so einer Aktion überreden zu lassen. Was, wenn es nicht Henry war, sondern der Fremde, der versuchte einen toten Vampir zu verscharren?

„Hände hoch! Polizei!“

Er leuchtete in die Zweige, konnte aber nicht viel sehen.

Dann knackte es wieder. Dieses Mal von einer anderen Seite.

Mike wirbelte herum. Die Taschenlampe schien direkt in Henrys Gesicht. Der hob geblendet die Arme.

Mike hatte genug gesehen: Dunkle Augen und ausgefahrene Fangzähne. Dazu ein blutgetränktes Hemd. Der Vampir war auf der Jagd!

„Henry! Ich bin es, Mike Celluci.“

Er senkte die Lampe, trat einen Schritt zurück und konnte sehen, wie Henry blinzelte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Mike konzentrierte sich, ruhig zu atmen und sich nur langsam zu bewegen. Er wollte den Vampir nicht reizen.

Henry blinzelte noch einmal, dann sah er wieder menschlich aus.

„Mir geht es gut, wo ist Vicki?“

„Sie wartet am Loch 19 auf uns. Warum hast du dein Handy nicht an?“

„Ich trug es in der Brusttasche und es ist kaputt gegangen, als der Mann meinte, auf mich einstechen zu müssen. Ist sie freiwillig da geblieben? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

Mike schnaubte. „Du kennst doch Vicki. Ich musste sie mehr oder weniger mit vorgehaltener Waffe dazu zwingen. Dabei hat Moffat sie niedergeschlagen. Aber nein, sie wollte dich retten. Was ist passiert?“

Zum wievielten Mal an diesem Abend stellte er die Frage?

„Als der Mann auf mich einstach, hat er mein Herz getroffen. Dadurch war ich so langsam, wie ein normaler Mensch und ich habe ihn erst eingeholt, als er den Golfplatz schon lange verlassen hatte und sich in Sicherheit wähnte. Er wird nie wieder auf die Idee kommen, auf jemanden einzustechen.“

Ein Kloß bildete sich in Mikes Kehle. Wollte Henry andeuten, dass er den anderen Mann getötet hatte? Wirklich einen Vorwurf konnte er ihm nicht machen. Trotzdem.

„Was hast du gemacht?“

Der Vampir grinste verschmitzt. „Nur ein wenig von ihm gekostet und dann habe ich einige seiner Erinnerungen gelöscht und ihn in der Nähe der Straße seinem Schicksal überlassen. Er wird es überleben.“

Dabei drehte er sich um und lief los. Mike folgte ihm, beobachtet, wie der Vampir sich lautlos im Schein der Sterne bewegte. Henry war ein Wesen der Nacht und verschmolz mit ihr.

 

Als Mike an Loch 19 ankam, hatte Henry Vicki hochgehoben und wollte sie zum Auto tragen.

Aber Vicki wehrte sich. „Henry! Lass mich sofort runter!“ Ihr Zetern musste seinen empfindlichen Ohren weh tun, doch er hörte nicht auf ihre Anordnung.

„Du bist verletzt und hast am Kopf geblutet. So wie du aussiehst, wirst du jeden Moment zusammen brechen.“

„Das Sternenlicht ist schlecht für meinen Teint und wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle los lässt, dann werde ich nie wieder mit dir sprechen.“

Amüsiert beobachtete Mike, wie Vicki mit dem Vampir umging. Henry würde irgendwann lernen, dass sie auf alles allergisch reagierte, was sie für unangemessene Hilfe hielt.

„Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Strecke laufen.“ Er war wirklich hartnäckig

„Mike hat sein Auto ein Stück näher geparkt, bis dahin werde ich ohne Probleme kommen. Und jetzt setz mich ab!“

Henry seufzte. „Aber nur wenn du zum Arzt gehst und dich untersuchen lässt. Mit einer Kopfverletzung muss man vorsichtig sein.“

„Das sagt ein Vampir, der gerade abgestochen wurde.“ Das half Vicki nicht weiter. Henry hielt sie eisern fest. Endlich gab sie klein bei. „Gut, Mike darf mich zum Krankenhaus bringen. Aber du fährst nach Hause und ziehst dich um. Du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche.“

„Bin ich das nicht?“ Henry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aber so kannst du nicht mit zum Krankenhaus. Und wenn du mich jetzt endlich loslassen würdest...“

Er folgte tatsächlich ihrer Aufforderung und sah Mike an.

„Pass auf sie auf. Sie ist schwächer, als sie denkt.“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das etwas Neues?“ Er leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe in die Richtung, wo er sein Auto vermutete. „Komm, Vicki, der Arzt wartet auf dich.“

 

 

Zwei Stunden später betrat Mike erschöpft seine Wohnung. Nur Henrys Überredungskunst hatte er es zu verdanken, dass Vicki zur Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus gegangen war. Man hatte ihre Platzwunde versorgt und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt und sie nach Hause geschickt.

Am liebsten hätte Mike sie nach Hause gebracht und sich persönlich davon überzeugt, dass sie sich ins Bett legen würde. Aber er kannte ihren Dickschädel und hatte es gelassen.

Stattdessen war er auf Nummer sicher gegangen, dass Henry nicht bei ihr blieb und sich danach auf dem Heimweg gemacht.

Seine Eifersucht auf den Vampir war groß. Er holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank ein Bier, setzte sich auf die Couch und zappte sich durchs Fernsehprogramm. Das Hockeyspiel war natürlich längst vorbei und für Leichtathletik interessierte er sich nicht.

Er ließ den Abend im Geiste Revue passieren und fragte sich, warum er sich noch Hoffnungen machte, Vicki für sich zu gewinnen. Sie sagte es zwar nicht, aber an ihrem Verhalten konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich längst für den Bastard entschieden hatte.

Er war Polizist und musste aus den Fakten die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. Wieso weigerte er sich nur, sie los zu lassen?

Später würde der Schmerz umso heftiger werden.


End file.
